Not what I'm used to
by OhFuck
Summary: Rin falls ill and Nitori looks after him. It's just a short story I came up with 'cause I'm sick and I have no one to take care of me, so I thought Hey!


**Not what I'm used to.**

It was November and the cold wind was starting to blow. At the Samezuka Academy, that wasn't much of a problem, the pool was in-doors and they had heaters and all the necessary equipment to keep on practicing no matter the season.

The athmosphere was nice. The tournaments had been cancelled due to the weather, therefore practice wasn't as hard, they just had to stay in shape and keep their records. Some of the students were already excited for the upcoming holidays. Going back home for Christmas, spending time with their families, friends, etc. Everything was all about Christmas. Except, of course, in one specific dorm-room.

-SHIT!- A book was thrown down the window from the second floor.

-Senpai! – The gray-haired lad that had just entered the room, walked fast to the window to look where the book had landed, seeing another student pick it up and make a gesture that He'd give it back to him later. Not that everyone at the Academy were already getting used to certain person's attitude. Anyway, He took a deep breath and closed the window in front of him, turning around to face the older lad.

-Senpai, You just caught a cold, You shouldn't have an open window.- The older lad let go a groan as answer, sitting down on his bed. He ran his hand through his hair, obviously frustrated.

-Matsuo- I mean, Rin-Senpai, is something bothering you?- The blue-eyed lad said, while stepping closer to his Senpai.

-Of course! I—Rin was interrupted by his own coughs. He massaged the sides of his neck while trying to clear his throat. Rin wasn't a cry baby, of course not. He didn't let sickness take over him nor make him weak, but this time was different. As a Kid, His mother had taken care of him anytime he fell ill, back in Australia, He learned how to take care of himself to not depend on others, but still, He had the school nurses to look after him whether He wanted or not. He had now grown up, He had a healthy, strong body and an incredible sense of independence, but after the captain dismissed him from practice for at least two weeks, He got taken away and forgot to be more careful. He kept going for a run every morning, no matter how cold it was and how ill He felt. He did more exercise and then he would go for a second run in the night. Anyway, his cold had gotten worse to the point he could barely speak, his throat was very sore and if it not were for the medicines, he wouldn't be able to walk around without getting dizzy and hot.

-Senpai, please, You should rest- Said the younger lad, while He slowly placed a blanket on Rin's shoulders. –Ah! Senpai You feel hot!- The kid went to the bathroom and quickly came out with a thermometer in one hand and a bag with cold water in the other. Without hesitation, He shoved the thermometer in Rin's mouth. The older lad jumped back in response, a bit surprised. He cleared his throat once again and spoke with a low, raspy voice, his hand around his neck as if He could calm the pain with his palm's heat. –Ai, don't overreact..-

Nitorii frowned in response, placing the cold water compress on the shark lad's head, and taking the thermometer our of his mouth.

-Being sick is not a joke, Senpai, see? You've got a fever again- He leaned in and carefully pushed Rin down on the bed to lay him down, doing all kind of things to the bed, pillows and blankets to make it more comfortable for his Senpai.

-There, there. Don't worry, I'll take care of Rin-Senpai-

The Redhead rolled his eyes, feeling a bit annoyed by Nitori's behavior. Yet, He stayed in bed, watching Nitori as the kid walked from one place to another in the room.

-O-oh..Senpai?- Rin blinked, wondering if He had been staring and made the other lad uncomfortable.

-I was wondering, is there something I can help Rin-Senpai with?.. I mean, what were you doing before I came in?- Then the redhead remembered. He was packing up his things and getting ready to go back home for holidays. He lifted his hand and pointed to a half empty, really messy bag on his desk chair. -…That…- He said with a raspy voice still.

Nitori nodded and walked towards the object, taking everything out and placing it all over the desk. Nitori took a look at everything, made a few gestures with his hands while he was mumbling to himself. He took the shirts and put them in order, went to the older lad's drawers and took out the necessary amount of underwear, socks, etc. He was calculating everything depending on how many days Rin's planning to be gone, on how dirty Rin could get and what kind of clothes He'd need depending on what He'd do or where He'd go.

Sport clothes.

Dinner/Fancy clothes.

Casual clothes.

Pyjamas.

Jumpers

Jackets

Sport jakects

Jeans

Pants

Fancy pants, etc.

He knew exactly where the older boy kept each type of clothes, mostly 'cause Nitori was the one to put everything in order in their room. While Rin would come in and throw his clean laundry anywhere, Nitori would organize everything and of course, He'd end up cleaning up and organizing Rin's side of the room.

While The gray-haired boy did all of this, Rin kept watching. That one kid, that looked so fragile and innocent, whom always kept him company, understood or at least tried to understand his problems. The kid who encouraged him, supported him, and now also took care of him in sickness… He could only admit to himself in secret how happy He was to have met Nitori. He was happy that such person would want to be his friend and stay next to him. He was amazed how much the little kid admired him, which was excellent for his ego. And never the less… Nitori was really cute. Sometimes, Rin forgot the little kid had muscles of his own and a strong body. Sometimes, He wondered if He was under-estimating the kid. But one way or the other, they had a nice friendship. Their relationship was somewhat odd, specially for everyone around them. How could two opposites live together and hang around together and simply be friends like it's nothing. Then he thought to himself, how sometimes when He was in a good mood, and Nitori was…just being himself, they looked like a couple, sometimes like an old marriage that knew each other very well. With all that thinking, The redhead let go a soft chuckle, getting the blue-eyed lad's attention.

-What is it Senpai?- After that chuckle, Rin started coughing again, but He also wanted to keep laughing at the images in his head.

-Senpai!- The younger one, ran to the ill student in alert, giving soft pats on the older's back as He sat up still coughing. Rin lifted up his hand in sign for Nitori to stop. He stopped coughing and looked up at the gray-haired kid. Something in his face, something that looked not really familiar, yet He had seen it before, something that looked like a smile appeared on the redhead's face. The younger kid let go a big smile, that was suddenly taken away from his face as He fell onto the bed, pulled in by a strong arm that belonged to no one but his Senpai.

-Se-Senpai! What are you-?! – The older one glanced at him and whispered – I'm lovesick- Nitori blinked in surprise, feeling a light blush appearing on his cheeks as He suddenly realized that He was now under the blanket next to Rin, and strong arms were holding him near. –Se-Senpai, that's completely different, You're sick, not lovesick, You just have a cold, Senpai!- Nitori kept on talking and trying to find excuses to get off Rin's grip, but Inside he's really happy now that his favourite swimmer was feeling better, or at least good enough to play and joke around. Rin, on the other hand, was thinking to himself that maybe He could get used to Nitori taking care of him whenever He felt ill. This wasn't what He's used to, but it was indeed, a nice change.


End file.
